


My Brother's Mate

by Deanforlyf



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jared, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Implied Past Relationships, Inspired by a Movie, Josh and Jensen are fraternal twins, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Top Jensen, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanforlyf/pseuds/Deanforlyf
Summary: After a bad break up Josh decides to marry the person his twin brother Jensen selects for him. Jensen finds out the perfect mate for his brother, a feisty outgoing and loud Jared Padalecki who is happy to settle down in an arranged marriage. During the wedding preparations Jensen and Jared falls for each other and realizes they need to sabotage the wedding. Only, hilarity ensues in the way they approach to complete the stunt they pulls off in doing so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fanfic which deals with no real angst and an all round lightness to it. The boys have their happy ending, the parents and friends are not assholes and nobody cries for real :p I hope you enjoy this work.

          Chapter 1 : The Conversation which started it all

* * *

**Vancouver, British Columbia , May 2017**

It was 2.30 am on a Saturday night when the phone rang. Jensen muffled a groan and bilndly searched for his phone kept on the bedside table. He squinted at the bright screen and immediately became fully awake as he saw who was calling. Josh rarely called on Saturdays knowing his brother's habit of hooking up for the weekend when the hiatus was on. He quickly rubbed his eyes and swiped right.

"Hey!"

_"He left me! That stupid idiot no good moron left me to study the fucking lifestyle of Jarheads on a remote fucking island!!!"_

Jensen frowned. He mentally calculated the time difference between Vancouver and London and decided that if his brother is calling him to rant about his boyfriend at 10 in the morning, something serious might have happened. While calls like this was not a total surprise, his brother usually waited for Jensen to be fully up and about so that he can come up with whatever his brother needs at the moment, even if it is an outlet to just bitch about Murray."

Ok. Calm down and take a deep breath. And then tell me what did Chad do this time to ruffle your feathers so much that you are swearing left right and centre at 10 in the morning."

Josh took a deep breath and then thought about what he was going to say to Jensen.

_"I proposed to Chad with breakfast in bed to marry me."_ "      

"And he declined?" 

_"No he didn't declined it outright but didn't say yes either. Said he wanted to spend a year in Andaman and Nicober islands to study the lifestyle of the Jarowa tribe there."_ "

"Err what?" Jensen asked confused. He was pretty sure Chad owned a bakery and not some professor researching about indigenous tribes. But then again, it was Chad so he was not so surprised. 

Josh snorted at Jensen's confused tone. He felt a little calmer listening to his brother's voice and got up from the bed which still held the sign of their breakfast related fall out in the shape of splattered coffee all over the duvet and pancakes looking sadly at him from the plates scattered at Chad's side. The fucker ate his omelet before declaring his decision. 

" _Chad wants to spend a year observing the lifestyle of the Jarowa tribes. He thinks he can lure them with his chocolate truffles and black forest pastries into settling in a more civilized setting. He thinks we should wait until he comes back and then decide about marrying. According to him we are not ready yet!"_ Josh fumed over the phone.

Jensen sighed and then rose up from his bed. He looked back at the sleeping figure of Derek and then decided it was best to keep the conversation going with some caffeine in his system. He walked into the kitchen and set the percolator to drip his  _life saving liquid_ into the mug and sat down on one of the breakfast chairs. 

"So you asked him to marry you, he said he wasn't ready yet and then what? He walked out on you?" Jensen doubted that. His brother and Chad had been those puke inducing too sweet couple who were always so attached at the hips people mistook them for the Siamese twins."

" _He didnt walk out on me. I broke up with him. I am done Jenny. If the bastard thinks we are still not ready to tie the knot after 7 years of living together then I guess it was not worth it."_ Josh wanted to scream inside but he was an Ackles. And Ackles don't mop and cry over exes. He called his brother with a purpose, and he was determined enough to see that he persuade Jensen to do what he was about to tell him to do. 

Jensen took a sip of his too strong coffee and then asked Josh what he was planning to do now that he is no longer in a relationship. 

" _I want you to search for the perfect mate for me to marry and settle down with."_

Jensen spit out the beverage he took another sip off all over the breakfast table, thinking he might be hearing things.  _His brother, the charmer is asking him to arrange a mate for him?_ He wondered for a moment if his brother was drunk or not but Josh sounded sober enough, so he decided to be sure he heard right. 

"You want me, to search a mate for you?"

Josh grinned, knowing his twin well enough to know what is going on his head at the moment. " _Yeah you heard me right. You Jenny, know exactly what kind of a person I would like to settle down with. And since you are on a hiatus right now why don't you see it as a mission of sorts. The mission to soothe your brother's pain and heal his wounded heart."_ Josh whined making Jensen groan. 

"You can't be serious." Jensen said as he watched Derek walk out of the bedroom dressed as if ready to go and Jensen felt a little disappointed that there won't be any round two if that happens. 

" _Of course I am. Come on man, I want to settle down, have kids and the whole nine yards of domesticity. And if Chad thinks he is not ready for it then I will settle down with someone who does."_ Josh sounded determined enough and Jensen decided that if Josh wants to move on from his long term relationship then who is he to talk sense to his brother? After all he is not the poster boy for perfect relationships either 

"Ok Josh. I will search for your The perfect dream guy. By the way, have you spoken to Mom and Dad yet ?"

Josh replied in the negative and left another onus task for Jensen to do. They exchanged small talks after that and it was already 4 am when they got off the phone. 

Jensen kept the phone down on the table and looked at Derek who was sitting patiently across the kitchen table for Jensen to get done. He looked up and gave Jensen a small smile. 

"So I guess you are not staying for breakfast?" Jensen asked hoping secretly he replies in the negative. Though morning sex is one of the best way for Jensen to wake up to he doesn't want his temporary partners to get too comfortable beyond a certain point. He is not an  _asshole_ as per say but he doesn't want to give his partners any idea which would make them stay. Relationships have always made him uncomfortable, sharing himself with someone beyond the physical aspect is a concept foreign to him. He did try, once, which left him an empty feeling when the one perfect relationship ended in tears and heartache. He just didn't want to go cold turkey with Derek. The guy was funny and an oddball, not to mention his _co-star_ and he would love to have him around in the capacity of a friend and not to make things awkward. Though when the evening began with the celebrations in a local bar with another successful season wrapped up he made his intentions clear to his hazel-eyed co-star what to expect. 

Derek gave him a smile and said "No dude. Need to head back to my place. Mark is coming over to run lines and I would like to take a shower and a short nap before he starts with his crazies." Jensen smiled at that, both Mark and Derek works with him in Supernatural, and they got a gig in a documentary to be featured in BBC. Jensen has two month and a half before he has to be back here in Vancouver to film for the next season and he decided to utilize the time to find his brother's mate. 

"Ok then. Will see you once I am back." Jensen said to Derek while walking him to the front door, giving him one last kiss before he bid the man goodbye. After locking the door Jensen went back to his bed and plopped down. He had enough time for some more shut eye before he begins his weekend with plans to inform his parents about Josh's decision and taking a flight back to Texas. Jensen sinks back into a dreamless sleep, having no idea the search for his brother's perfect mate is going to one crazy ride he was no way prepared for. 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Search Is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is Back in Texas and the Ackles' starts looking up for prospective mates for Josh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As promised, the next chapter is up. This one is a little about the search for the mate. Enjoy. :)

**Dallas Texas, May 2017**

Jensen lands at the DFW Airport three days after his conversation with Josh. Relaying the news to his parents has been a revelation. He has never known his parents can squeal like teenagers during a Justin Bieber concert when they came to know about Josh's decision. After hyperventilating about how  _finally_ their oldest has come to his senses, Donna asked Jensen to return to Dallas at the earliest so that they can begin the search. So Jensen booked the earliest possible flight back to his native state armed with his liquid ammunition and details to prospective matches saved on his Ipad.

Matt and Cris were waiting for him at the terminal exit. Once Jensen decided to embark on his mission, he needed backup. As soon as Jensen was in range Matt and Cris made a parody of s group hug and punched Jensen's arms from both side. 

"What the hell was that for?"

Cris grinned at his childhood friend before answering "THAT is for visiting after ages and unleashing Papa and Momma Ackles on us. Do you have any idea what The Ackles' House has turned into after u called them?"

Jensen groaned as they walked towards Cris' suburban. Cris got into the driver seat while Matt took the shotgun. Jensen made himself comfortable in the back. They had an hour of  travel towards their destination. "What level of crazies are we talking here?" Jensen asked his friends."

"Well for one, your Grandparents are here." Matt replied. 

"Great! Whatever. What else?"

"Second. Josh is not married yet and they have already started talking about how you are next." Cris gave Jensen a toothy grin through the rearview mirror and Jensen wondered why was he still friends with Chris. The fucker was enjoying this a little too much.He thumped his head on the headrest and mentally started preparing his days ahead. While Josh did say that he wanted to get married immediately, Jensen doubted he will be able to search and find The One in two months. Nonetheless, he hoped at least this trip to Texas won't go at a complete waste and he would be closer to his goals before he left. 

The drive was uneventful. Once they reached the Ackles' property though, Jensen understood the magnitude of Josh's decision. There was 7 cars parked in front of their house and Jensen was pretty sure the entire extended family and a few of their friends have made themselves at home to be a part of the crazies. Sighing Jensen walked up to the front porch and rang the bell. 

Donna Ackles had been waiting with baited breath for her  _Sonny boy_ to come home. At 50, she was more than ready for her boys to settle down and gift her with grandchildren whom she and Alan can spoil rotten. Now that Josh has decided for an arranged match, all was left for her to wait for her youngest to come back so they can finally start looking for her future son-in-law. Unable to keep the news to just herself, she shared it with her sister-in-law, who in turn took the responsibility of letting each and everyone know that the eldest of the Ackles children has finally decided to settle down. Taking the news as a sign for the  _Dawn of Ackles weddings_ the families decided to meet up and witness the entire journey up close and personal. When the bell rang, Donna left her relatives in the living room to chat and went to open the door. Seeing her youngest after three long years she could contain her excitement and hugged him tightly. 

"Ugh Ma! Trying to breath here." Jensen chocked. Donna relinquished him from her hug with a huge smile and patted her back. "It's soooo good to see you back  _Sonny._ I have missed you like crazy." Donna told Jensen while trying to stop a few silly tears from escaping. 

Jensen smiled at his mom, amused by her theatrics, and went inside to find out both his uncles and their families present in the living room. His grandpa Ackles and Mawmaw Ackles we're also present. Seeing them after so long made him happy, though a part of him dreaded that they would want an active part in the search. While Jensen loves his family, he wanted to strictly keep the search to his immediate family knowing Josh won't appreciate the subtle intrusion. Even so, he greeted everyone and settled down for the day. This would be his first and last day of this trip that he could lounge around in his house, since he had meetings with potential partners lined up for the entire week starting the next day. 

**Day 1**

The first prospect for a match was Rick Donovan. Jensen and his parents were ushered in the Donovan's home by his parents. After the initial introduction, Jensen asked Rick what his hobbies were. Rick smiled, all teeth and whipped out a guitar and Jensen felt dread creeping up. After 5 songs even Mama and Papa Ackles seemed confused. They were searching for a son-in-law, not the Next American Idol. Needless to say, they bid their goodbyes and didn't even dare to put him for a second meeting. 

**Day 2**   


After the debacle at the Donovan's, it was time for The Harris'. Mathew Harris was sweet, shy, and totally a wallflower. Though Jensen didn't dislike him per say, he knew his brother won't be happy with an introvert like Mathew. Unfortunately, even this match didn't work out. 

**..... Day 12**

Jensen felt frustrated. It has been near two weeks, and after meeting a budding singer, a soap opera addict and a closeted super criminal his enthusiasm was diminishing. After meeting the twelfth unsuccessful match, he decided to give a break and went to The Den to grab a couple of beers. He was there with Cris and Matt. They were discussing about the matches when one of their mutual friend Steve joined in. After catching up with the group he asked Jensen what he was up to nowadays. Jensen told him the reason he was here for the entire hiatus. 

Steve cleared his throat, "well I know a family who is looking for a son-in-law law for their youngest too. They shifted to Austin a couple of years back from Liverpool". 

Jensen perked up hearing that. Maybe there is no harm meeting them once, he thought. 

"If you can arrange a meeting it would be great!" Jensen enthused. "What's their name," he asked Steve.

"The Padaleckis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun, cliffhanger! A chapter buildup before the Padaleckis enter the story. I hope you enjoyed it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ackles meets the Padaleckis. A short introduction. Jensen faces the hurricane called Jared. A decision is made.

**Day 15, Austin Texas.**

The first thought when Jensen met the Padaleckis three days after his discussion with Steve, is how similar their family structure is to his own family. Gerard Padalecki was a retired Marshal who settled in Austin with his family. His eldest son, Jeff, was a doctor who specilised in Ob-Gyn at Mount Sinai Hospital relocated down to St David's to be near his family. Jared's sister Megan was completing her Master's in child psychology from Stanford. Jared, being the only carrier in the family completed his education from Oxford when his family was in England. As a carrier, Jared was treasured and was expected to find a mate and settle with a compatible Sire, but it seems that the middle Padalecki was never interested in finding love and hence decided to tie the knot with the person his family chooses for him. When Steve informed Jensen this he imagined Jared to be quite and shy, if not a little reserved and introverted. But his ideas was quickly shattered when Gerard and his wife Sharon welcomed them to their living room and called for Jared. 

What came down the flight of stairs was a giant of a man at 6ft 5in, wearing a light Henley and a flannel overshirt, he was a brunnete with close-cropped bangs covering what Jensen could see was tip-tilted hazel coloured eyes. Jensen felt a jolt of electricity when he first made eye-contact with Jared, and in return Jared gave him a dimpled smile which was made of pure sunshine. The first thing Jared said was, " So this is going to be my baby daddy?" 

Jensen nearly spit out the water he was offered earlier, while Gerard and Sharon turned an interesting shade of red. He put down the glass and cleared his throat to say something but Gerard beat him to it by saying that no he was not, Jared should pay attention to the details and to stop being rude. 

Jensen didn't found it rude per say, but being called Jared's baby daddy _clenched_  something inside him. He cleared his thoughts and proceeded to introduce themselves. After the introductions was made Jared said that if he was to wed to the eldest Ackle's sibling then he demands to speak to him himself before agreeing to anything. Donna and Alan who accompanied Jensen this time agreed it to be fair so Jensen was left to call his brother. After trying for two times he got hold of his brother.

Josh, " Jensen! Do you have any frigging idea what time it is right now?"

Jensen snorted and replied, " Of course dude! It's meet-the-meet time."

Josh nearly fell off the bed when he heard that. He somehow managed to clean himself enough in five minutes and said he was ready. Jensen called Jared in the room he dived straight into his questions.

Jared, " I have just 3 questions. Star Wars or Star Trek!?" 

Josh's eye got bigger but he replied without thinking, " Star Trek"

Jared hummed and asked the next one, " the most romantic date destination?"

Jensen though Josh was going to say something something lame like the Eiffel Tower but he suprised both Jared and him by saying, " the Northern Lights."

Jared was quite for a few minutes and then said, " okay the last one, top or bottom?"

Jensen nearly had a coronary since a carrier asking this one question was considered taboo still. Yet once again, Josh surprised him by saying, " versatile"

Jared stood up suddenly and clapped his hands as if making his decision. He looked salaciously at the camera and said, " I like you. Let gets hitched!" And left the room at the same whirl-wind as he entered. Josh snickered from the other side admitting he liked Jared and said that if Jensen it alright with it he doesn't have any problem. Jensen was quite for a few moment and nodded his agreement. The Ackles' and Padaleckis rejoiced and hugged it out with each other while Jensen stood their watching everything, getting a feeling that his life was about to be changed dramatically in the next few days. Little did he know he got the dramatic part down to the pat! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it has been a year since I last posted. Guess got hit with the worst writers block. I am here though, with a promise to myself to finish the story. This is an unbeta-ed work and my first ever attempt to write a long story, so help, comments criticism all welcomed. Thanks for bearing with me.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is done!! I will update this work weekly and hope it will be as fun for you to read as it is for me to write. I have already completed the rough plot for this fic but will not be able to post it at one go because, well real life interferes a lot!! :P


End file.
